EL AMOR ES LO QUE TIENE
by laieta
Summary: No lo puedo ver lo odio lo odio. Eso es lo que decia Alice de Shun, pero como dicen del amor al odio hay un paso. AlicexShun. Soy nueva espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1: La nueva escuela

EL AMOR ES LO QUE TIENE

Alice POV

Me levante desanimada, hoy empezaba un nuevo colegio, era el 5 colegio que ingresaba durante 9 meses. Mi abuelo está investigando los animales de todo el mundo, hemos estado en todos los sitios que te puedas imaginar: Londres, España, Canadá, Australia…. pero esta vez nos tocaba ir Franca. Estaba cansada, ya no podía más, no me gustaba ir de un lado al otro así que decidí quejar-me a mi abuelo.

FLASHBACK

Abuelo no quiero ir a Franca, estoy harta de ir por todo el mundo y tener que cambiar de colegio cada dos por tres. – le dije a mi abuelo.

Pero Alice tu siempre has venido conmigo a todos los viajes que porque ahora no quieres venir? – me preguntó.

No puedo estar cambiando de cole todo el tiempo quiero quedar-me en un sito estable sin mover-me – le replique.

Está bien si es lo que tú quieres entonces, te quedaras a vivir en casa de Marucho – me respondió de mala gana.

FIN DEL FLASCHBACK

Así es como termine viviendo con mi viejo amigo Marucho.

Por cierto que mal educada que soy, aun no me he presentado, encantada de conoceros me llamo Alice Gehabich, tengo 16 años. Tengo el pelo de color naranja y ondulado. Vivo con mi abuelo que es quien tomó la custodio hace 12 años, cuando murieron mis padres.

Marucho es un niño que pertenece a una familia muy rica. Tiene 12 años de edad. Tiene el pelo corto hasta los hombros un poco más arriba i lo de color amarillo. Es un amigo de la infancia que vive en Japón donde viviré yo ahora.

Como comenté al principio hoy empezaba una nueva escuela, era la misma escuela que la de Marucho, pero no solo conocía a Marucho también conocía a dos chicas más que me presentó Marucho este verano, se llamaban Mira Clay y Runo Misaki.

Runo tenía el pelo azul y unos ojos preciosos color azul, mientras que Mira tenía el color de pelo igual que yo pero ella lo tenía hasta las hombreras y yo hasta el final de la espalda (antes no lo había comentado pero Alice tenía el pelo muy largo).

A parte de ellas dos y Marucho yo personalmente hice mis propios amigos por casualidad.

FLASCHBACK

Era una tarde en la cual decidí hacer un paseo y vi a unos artistas callejeros bailando una canción, no pude resistir y me puse a bailar con ellos, ya que m' encantaba bailar. Ellos me aceptaron en su grupo y empezamos a vernos más.

FIN DEL FLASHBACH

Por eso también conocía a otra gente pero Marucho, Runo y Mira no lo sabían, tampoco es que fuera importante que no lo supieran pero no quería que supieran que me desmadro cuando bailo, ya que me ven como una niña muy sensata.

…..

Termine de vestirme y me fui a desayunar con Marucho, más tarde fuimos al colegió. Al entrar Marucho me acompaño a mi clase, me dio una buena sorpresa cuando me entere de que iba a la misma clase que Mira ahora ya no estaba tan nerviosa.

El profesor me presentó delante de toda la clase, y me puse roja cuando todos los chicos se me quedaron mirando fijamente y haciendo comentarios que no conseguir oír. Me senté al lado de Mira quien en la hora del recreo me enseñó toda la escuela, también me presentó a sus amigos: Dan Kuso, Chan Lee, Billy Gilbert y Joe Brown. Todos eran muy amables conmigo. Para terminar la presentación de la escuela Mira me enseño l' azotea. De toda la escuela es el sitio que mas me gusto, estaba repleto de flores y muy bien decorado.

Entonces Mira me dijo que se tenía que ir le dije que me quedaría allí en l' azotea. Ella se fue y entonces se abrió la puerta de nuevo, me quede con la boca abierta al ver un chico tan guapo, tenía unos brazos tan musculosos y sus ojos dorados eran tan bonitos, se pelo que le llegaba a los hombros de color negro parecía tan suave, una de mis amigas de otro colegio lo habría descrito como un dios griego.

Esto…hola me lla… - intente decir yo pero no pude decir-le nada porque me interrumpió.

Vaya guapa quieres ligar?- me preguntó cogiéndome la barbilla y mirándome.

No, no quiero ligar- le dije mientras salía corriendo de allí.

Que chico tan aceroso pensé no podía ver a los tipos que iban de superiores, pero me daba igual nunca más volvería a verle, o eso pensaba yo.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2: El bar

EL AMOR ES LO QUE TIENE

_Que chico tan aceroso pensé, no podía ver a los tipos que iban de superiores, pero me daba igual nunca más volvería a verle, o eso pensaba yo._

CAPITULO: 2

Me fui al baño a refrescar-me la cara i me encontré con Runo, ella me vio exaltada así que me pregunto qué me pasó. Le conté lo que me había pasado con ese idiota i me dijo que se llamaba Shun Kazami, era el chico más popular de todo el instituto junto con su amigo Ace.

Todas las chicas van detrás de ellos dos, menos nosotras que tenemos cabeza. – me dijo Runo.

Ya lo sé que a ti no te gustan, Mira ya me contó que te gusta Dan. – le dije a Runo.

QUE TE DIJO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – grito Runo haciendo que todo el mundo se nos quedara mirando.

No chilles y tranquila se guardar secretos. – le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Luego sonó el timbre y nos separamos para ir a nuestros respectivos salones.

Ahora el timbre indicó el fin de las clases i todo el mundo se reunía con sus amigos para charlar sobre los deberes otros hablaban para salir este sábado o cosas así. Pero yo estaba esperando, junto a Mira, a Runo ya que habíamos quedado para hacer una parada antes de ira casa, yo ya había avisado a Marucho, solo quedaba un problema y ese era que habían castigado a Runo por no estar atenta en clase, al salir Mira le dijo a Runo:

Seguro que estabas ocupada pensando en Dan i por eso te distrajiste – mientras yo reía, Runo estaba persiguiendo a Mira por el colegio.

Vaya veo que Mira le a dicho algo que no le a gustado a Runo – dijo un voz detrás de mí. Era Baron, también me lo habían presentado antes.

Hola Baron – le saludé

Hola Alice. Porque Runo persigue a Mira? – me pregunto el recién llegado.

Al contarle la historia se puso a reír conmigo. Más tarde nos fuimos a tomar algo con Baron, que se había unido.

O sabes Alice, ya que Mira te ha contado quien me gusta yo te diré quien le gusta a ella. – me dijo Runo habiendo que Mira se pusiera muy roja.

CALLATE RUNO! – gritó Mira haciendo que todo el mundo se nos quedara mirando otra vez.

Es Ace. – dijo Baron, haciendo que Mira se pusiera aun mas roja que antes.

Baron porque lo has dicho. – contesto Mira muy enfadada.

Enserió pero entonces tienes muchas competidores, porque Runo me ha contado que es uno de los más populares de l' instituto junto a ese idiota. – le dije yo acordándome de lo que paso esa mañana.

Sí, pero quien es el idiota? – me pregunto ella.

A que no lo sabes pues es Shun. – dijo Runo.

Runo no lo cuentes. – le dije yo.

Runo se lo contó de todas formas haciendo que me pusiera más roja que la cosa más roja del mundo. Al terminar de contar-lo no pude evitar sentir una rabia en mi interior que no pude contener.

SERA CERDO ESE IDIOTA, JURO QUE ME VENGARE! – dije mientras puse un pies encima de la mesa

Runo, Mira y Baron se me quedaron mirando con esa típica gotita anime. Seguramente pensarían que estaba loca pero bueno.

Hablando de los reyes de Roma. – dijo Runo para que supiéramos que Shun y Ace acababan de entrar en el bar donde estábamos.

Mira saludó a Ace quien se acerco para saludarnos a todo. Yo pensaba que también sería un cretino como el otro pero al presentarnos are muy amable. (Shun estaba pidiendo en la barra por esa razón aun no le habían presentado a Alice.

Resulta que Dan y los otros eran muy amigos de Ace y Shun pero Alice no lo sabía hasta ese momento, ya que no se lo habían contado. Luego llego Shun y al ver a Alice dijo…

CONTINUARÁ….

…

Gracias a las persona que me han comentado y por haber sido tan buenas conmigo, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3: Opinen porfavor

Es decir que a nadie le gusta la pareja de FabiaxShun y les encanta AlicexShun pues verán yo pensaba lo mismo que ustedes pero cuando vi la 3r temporada me empezó a gustar Fabia y como me encanta Shun pues lo cree. Además en la serie me parece que le gusta Dan, o Ren.

También tomare en cuenta los comentarios de la gente que no solo crítica mi pareja así que empezare a escuchar los consejos que no sean de crítica a mi pareja.


End file.
